This invention relates to an applicator for ear tags for use with livestock, such as sheep, cattle, dogs and the like.
The present invention is particularly related to an applicator for applying tags of a substantially unitary or one-piece formation. Up until this time, in tags used for the identification of livestock, it has been common to use multiple piece tags or two piece tags, at least one of the pieces having a shaft which passes through the ear of the animal and which engages with another part of a tag, so that the tag is securely attached to and about an animal's ear.
Such two piece or multiple piece tags have a number of problems associated with them, in that they are prone to become disassembled and thus be removed from the ear of the animal, such as by the animal rubbing against a fence, brush, another animal or the like. Two piece or multiple piece tags are therefore not as efficient as they could be. Thus, where possible, it is advantageous to use a onepiece or unitary ear tag.
Such a one-piece ear tag for example includes a main body portion having an indicia section on which markings, numbers and the like can be placed. An elongate neck extends away from the main body portion and terminates in a head. The elongate neck and head are passed through a slit in the ear of the animal, so that the head (which is usually of a greater width than the neck and the slit in the ear of the animal), prevents the tag from being removed from the animal, while the indicia section hangs or stands free, relative to the ear of the animal.
Up until this time, with the use of two piece tags, numerous arrangements have been proposed for applying the tags to the ears. Arrangements have also been proposed for applying unitary or one piece tags to the ears of animals. Very few (if any) of the arrangements disclosed or used up until this time have been really successful or efficient in operation.
An example of an applicator for a two piece ear tag is disclosed in United States patent specification No. 4,185,635. This discloses an applicator which is relatively complicated and has a number of slidably moveable parts, for the purpose of locating a two piece ear tag. A further arrangement for applying two piece ear tags to the ear of an animal is disclosed in United Kingdom patent specification No. A2,044,684, this arrangement including an applicator having a pliers-type action and including a pin member which passes through the ear of the animal. This arrangement also discloses that the pin is able to pivot away and outwardly from, the a-plicator when the handles of the pliers type applicator are closed. Thus, once the pin is passed through the ear of the animal and the applicator is being opened, the pin member will pivot away from the ear. This diminishes the prospect of damage to an animal's ear, which can of course happen if an animal pulls or jerks its head (as is quite likely to happen) with the pain of the pin passing through the ear. Following the pin being passed through the ear therefore, the applicator causes the pin to be moved out of the slit or cut in the ear, the pivoting pin also being caused to pivot freely away from the ear. This arrangement has however been found to be particularly complicated in operation, and is also adapted for use with two piece ear tags.
The arrangement does not therefore readily lend itself to operation with a unitary or one piece ear tag.
A further applicator is disclosed in United States patent specification No. 4,201,214. This specification discloses an applicator for attaching ear tags to animals, again involving a pin or spear, which is able to move downwardly through the ear of an animal, following which it is capable of pivoting through an arc to move away from the ear of the animal. The arrangement disclosed in United States patent specification No. 4,201,214 is however complicated and not readily practical in operation. It has a substantial number of inter-connected parts and the applicator as a unit does not lend itself to straight forward and efficient use on farms, ranches and the like, where large numbers of live stock must be tagged.
A further form of ear tag applicator referred to as a "cattle tagging gun" is described and disclosed in Australian patent specification No. 561,78/80. This specification also discloses an arrangement for tagging animals, and includes a tag carrier blade which is pivotally mounted to a tagging device and which is capable of pivoting in a direction away from the base of the device.
Both the arrangements of United States patent specification No. 4,201,214 and Australian patent specification No. 56178/80 have application to one piece or unitary tags. Both specifications disclose an arrangememt including a pin or blade, which is capable of pivoting away from the applicator and away from the ear of the animal, once it has passed through the ear of the animal and applied a tag. Both the arrangements disclosed however are not readily capable of being efficiently used, and are complicated and inefficient in operation. Additionally, they have not been totally satisfactory when used for applying tags to a large number of livestock, (such as is the case on large farms, ranches and the like). Additionally, the blades of the prior arrangements, have not always pivoted positively, and freely, which has presented problems.
As referred to hereinbefore, numerous ear tag applicators up until this time have involved the use of a pin or blade passing through the ear of the animal for use in applying a tag to the ear of an animal. In some cases these pins have been fixed and have not been capable of movement. Thus, if an animal is held still for the application of an ear tag, and a pin is passed through the ear of an animal, the resultant pain and distress to the animal will usually cause the animal to pull and jerk its head away from the applicator. Those arrangements that have disclosed a pivoting or swinging pin or blade have been complicated and have not lent themselves to straight forward and efficient use in the field. In particular they have not lent themselves to straight forward and efficient use when applying large numbers of one - piece or unitary ear tags, such as on large farms, ranches and the like.